Her Sleeping Dragon
by Sabrizzle11
Summary: Imagine a utopia where pure-bloods and mudbloods no longer exist. Now imagine a place where the government controls your future to comply with this utopia. Now picture in your head Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. What utopia could possibly exist with these two in the picture? A humorous take on a silly government law and what teens will risk to break it.
1. Chapter One

Hermione stared at the application lying in front of her, nibbling on the end of her sugar quill.

"Hey Hermione, what did you get for number 16?" Ron yelled across the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron. It's a personality test. It's asking you what you like to do in your spare time. I refuse to answer your question."

"Oh…well what do I like to do in my spare time?"

"I don't know Ron. What DO you do in your spare time? You don't DO anything."

"Think I could get away with putting 'Defeating the Dark Lord?'" He questioned, squinting one eye and ignoring the sharpness in Hermione's tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The students had all returned to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year at Hogwarts after the Second War and so far the year had been going downhill. The Ministry of Magic had decided that in order to prevent another Dark Wizard like Lord Voldemort from gaining power, they would make sure that every family was matched perfectly. Families would be matched in such a way that "pure-blood" families would die off. Muggle-borns and purebloods would be matched up purposely so there would be no chance of prejudiced actions in the future. Of course, knowing that if they gave these applications to purebloods and Muggle-borns only would be prejudiced in and of itself, they had decided to give applications to every 7th-year student attending Hogwarts, a tradition that would carry on every year. The goal in mind was to find perfect couples who would in turn breed perfect children.

Interrupting the sarcastic response Hermione was about to let loose of her tongue, Neville came running into the common room.

"Um, Hermione, we have a, uh, situation on the 4th floor. There's been a, uh, well, you better see for yourself. It's Malfoy…."

"Neville! Why aren't you able to handle it yourself? You know I can't handle this kind of drama with Malfoy. Not after last time."

"I can't," he replied. "Sprout said I could help with teaching the first years how to unearth the Mandrakes if I hurried. I risked a chance of being late just coming here to tell you." With a quick wave at Ron, Neville ran back through the hole he had just entered, the giant picture swinging shut behind him.

**I know this is the first chapter and its short and it probably isn't all that good but please stick with it.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated *wink-wink***


	2. Chapter Two

Draco Malfoy smirked and let out a short chuckle. Above him, two first years floated, each one having a "special" connection with the ends of his wand. Draco turned to face Goyle who had two first years of his own up in the air. Biting his tongue, concentrating on keeping them in the air, Goyle shifted his eyes towards Draco. Seeing how much concentration Goyle was using for such an easy charm, Draco rolled his own eyes and turned to sit on his books lying on the ground, twirling his wand between his fingers now. Above, the two boys began to circle each other.

Footsteps echoed down the long hallway. They were short, brisk, powerful footsteps that seemed to be headed towards them. Draco recognized those footsteps. Goyle, surprised at the sudden noise, dropped both boys, turning quickly to Draco to see how he would handle the intruder. Draco's eyes squinted and he stood up. Thinking fast, he turned to Goyle. "Goyle, how about you run back to the common room? Take the boys with you." He ended his sentence with a kick in one of the boy's stomachs.

No sooner had Goyle grabbed the four boys in his massive arms did Hermione appear around the corner, her massive cloud of hair sticking to the sweat on her red, angry face.

"Oh. Hello Granger." His words came out in a growl, the sides of his mouth raised slightly in a smirk.

"Um, no! None of this crap Malfoy! Where are the first years? Did you send them off with your goonies?"

His smirk drooped slightly. How did she KNOW these things?

"I'm not sure I quite know what you're talking about Granger. I was just walking back to my common room when I dropped my books. I didn't realize my klutziness would result in an angry mudblood storming from around the corner in a huff. Next time I'll be more careful not to summon the likes of you."

"Excuse me?" Hermione couldn't believe this. She couldn't freaking believe this. It was starting up again.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to speak a little slower?" His smirk returned.

There was a long pause where the two continued to stare at each other.

"I loathe you." Hermione broke the silence.

"I loathe you more." he replied. "You're a useless waste of space contaminating the air with every breath you take."

Hermione's mouth dropped an inch. Your eyes widened a degree and she continued to stare at him.

"You know Granger? I don't just loathe you. I have this burning passion of revulsion in my stomach every time I see you. The kind of passion that makes me want to die. I want to die because I know that people like you are still around, dirtying everything up. You know Granger, you make me wonder. Do your parents see you as a waste of space as well? Are you hated at home as much as you are here? It wouldn't surprise me. Mistakes like yourself aren't welcomed most of the time. Sometimes I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you."

At this point, Hermione was taking deep breaths to contain her shaking abdomen. Her vision began to blur. She wouldn't cry in front of Malfoy. She wouldn't do it. Not now, not ever. Turning on her heel, she began to walk away, her arms wrapped in front of her. Before walking around the corner, she turned and looked over her shoulder.

"You're so much like your father."

With that, she walked off briskly, getting faster with every step. By the time she was at the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was at a full sprint. Not even bothering with giving the Fat Lady a password, Hermione curled up in a ball outside the common room and cried silently into her arms. Unknowingly, that's where Hermione slept the rest of her night.

**Getting better? Maybe?**

**Please review! It makes my day.**


	3. Chapter Three

"Hermione. Hermione honey. Please wake up dear. Hermione."

Someone was shaking her. Groaning a little in her throat, she stretched her arms above her head and squinted her eyes in the brightness. On her knees in front of her was Professor McGonagall, the temporary headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Professor," she yawned and began to rub her neck. Her back ached horribly. "Why am I out here? What happened?" Her voice came out small and scratchy.

"I wish I knew. Potter came to me just now and told me you were asleep in the hallway. Is everything alright?"

The previous night came back to her. She groaned and dropped her head back onto the ground, her arms crossed over her eyes, one knee pulled up at a 45 degree angle while the other laid flat on the ground.

"What time is it Professor?"

"Breakfast just ended dear."

"Why didn't anyone try to wake me? They all passed me when they were leaving the common room."

"Well you are Hermione Granger. I presume they figured you meant to fall asleep out here. Is everything alright?" she asked again.

"Yes ma'am. I've just been, uh, well, it's nothing. I'll just go grab my books if that's fine with you."

"Hurry on dear." McGonagall raised herself off her knees alongside Hermione. Before walking away, she gave Hermione a curious look.

Hermione turned to the portrait hanging over her.

"Password?" She gave Hermione a knowing smirk much like the one Malfoy had given her the night before. The tears started to sting her eyes in remembrance of his words.

"Si finis bonus est, totum bonum erit."

The portrait swung open and let Hermione in. Running up to her room, she grabbed her books and didn't bother changing her clothes, knowing she was already going to be late enough as it was. Almost at the portrait to leave, she turned back and grabbed her application she had left on the desk of the common room the night before. Shoving it in between two textbooks, she hurried through the exit.

Once in the hallway, she sprinted down the hall towards her potions class. After two flights of stairs and a bunch of cackles from Peeves for being late, she swung open the door to her class.

"Granger! So nice of you to join us. Please take your seat." Professor Slughorn smiled at Hermione. She was lucky to have him for her first class. Being at the top of her class, he didn't care what she did in his class.

Taking her seat, she received looks from both Ron and Harry who were two tables in front of her. Ignoring them both, she took out her books and prepared to take notes. Her application slid out of her bag without her seeing. Gliding on the smooth floor, the application landed by Draco's foot.

Upon entering the classroom, she had avoided looking in his direction and hadn't noticed him bend down for the long piece of parchment. After seeing it belonged to her, he glanced in her direction and proceeded to take out his own application and quill. A smirk spread across his face.

**Oh buddy. Isn't he a silly goober? I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. As a punishment, you should…**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter Four

The students had all gathered in the Great Hall. McGonagall stood up on the stand, her arms crossed on the podium. Behind her, the 7th-year students were on platforms, sorted by house and gender, nervous glances passing between them all. The younger students sitting at their house tables chattered amongst themselves, looking up every few minutes at the Head Mistress. Tonight was a big night. Marking the halfway mark of the school year, the Ministry of Magic had decided to announce the results of the personality test and the time had finally come.

Finally, McGonagall raised her arms and the noise died quickly.

"Good evening. Today is very significant as you all very well known." She looked out over the mass of students, meeting a few sets of eyes.

Finally turning to the older students behind her, she raised her arms a second time and the 7th-years stood up. More nervous glances were passed between them.

Through the mass of students, Hermione wiggled herself toward the barrier between the boys and girls of Gryffindor, meeting Harry and Ron's eyes, telling them to do the same.

Once they had met up, Ron snuck his hand under the small rope that separated him from Hermione. Glancing down, Hermione stuck hers out as well, intertwining her fingers with his. To Ron's right, Harry placed his own hand on Ron's shoulder, shooting a twitchy smile to Hermione.

"Well guys, I suppose everything changes now doesn't it?" Hermione whispered to the two boys.

Receiving a pierce look from McGonagall, the two boys nodded, Ron squeezing her hand.

"First up: Lavender Brown from Gryffindor."

Lavender stood up and took her place on the right of the Headmistress, glancing back at Ron. He rolled his eyes and squeezed Hermione's hand a second time.

"Your match is: Wayne Hopkins from Hufflepuff."

He stood up and walked to stand to the left of McGonagall, shooting Lavender a quick, shy smile. She turned her head from him, avoiding her eyes from that direction.

"Brown. Hopkins. Please take your seats at the Placed table to my left." A table magically appeared as she pointed out her left arm.

"Next: Gregory Goyle from Slytherin."

He walked to the right of McGonagall, fumbling over his large feet.

"This is going to take forever." Harry whispered to his two friends.

The three students proceeded to zone out the rest of the matches, looking up only when Harry's name was finally called. Turning toward him, Hermione whispered a quick good luck and watched as he walked to stand at the right of McGonagall.

"Your match is: Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin."

Daphne stepped forward, a look of horror etched on her face. Seeing her face, Harry's face formed its own frown.

"Next: Ron Weasley from Gryffindor."

Hermione reached her arms up around his neck and pulled his head to her shoulder. "Treat her right, Ron." she whispered.

"Ron Weasley!" McGonagall was turned around, the veins in her neck probing.

Once he was at her side, McGonagall continued.

"Your match is: Tracey Davis from Slytherin." There was a surprised silence weaving itself through the students.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Ron screeched to a dead quiet room.

"Ron Weasley! You watch your mouth, have some dignity, and treat this girl with some respect!"

By that time, Tracey had found her way to the other side of McGonagall, beams of hatred shooting from her eyes towards Ron.

"Weasley. Davis. Go take your seats. Now."

Angry and frustrated at the Headmistress, the two students sat down at the Placed table on opposite ends.

"Next: Hermione Granger from Gryffindor."

The top student received many stares as she made her way the podium up front. She stood next to McGonagall, her shoulders back in confidence, a skill her father had taught her long ago.

"Your match is…" She stopped for a fraction of a second, just long enough to shoot Hermione an apologetic look then started over.

"Your match is: Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

**Let's be honest here. We all saw that coming. Want to complain? Press that little review button down there.**


	5. Chapter Five

No. This couldn't be happening. She wouldn't let it happen. Maybe if she went to talk to Professor McGonagall and explained the situation… No. That wouldn't happen. This was a law. A newly instated law that couldn't be broken. There were to be no changes, no exceptions. A new round of tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes and fall down her checks.

After the announcement, she had run from the Great Hall. She'd run all the way back to her room, not turning back once, even when she heard Ron's voice yelling her name, chasing after her.

The two hour mark had just passed and she knew the sorting must have been long over.

"Where is everyone? No one has stopped by…" she whispered to herself. She had long ago locked the door to the room she shared with her fellow Gryffindors and knew they would be by soon.

As she rose off the bed, her elbows and knees popped, her legs faltering under her. Hazily, she walked herself to the bathroom, prepared to take a hot, steamy shower in which to drown her sorrows. Inside, she let her clothes fall down around her and grabbed a towel from the small closet the girls all shared. Inside the shower, she began to hum, a small noise barely audible over the roar of the water pounding droplets against her body and glass walls. Gaining more courage, her humming grew to a slight whistle followed by a small, whispered singing.

Stupid Malfoy. Stupid Ministry. Stupid McGonagall. Her anger began to escalade, her voice increasing in velocity and power. She knew he had to have done this. She hated him. She hated his stupid blood, his stupid arrogance, his stupid manipulation. Her voice was now at a scream, the words and tune of the previous song lost completely now. With her newly found anger, she shut off the water, grabbed her towel, and stormed back through the door to her room. He'd regret this. Oh, how he would regret ruining her life.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a sports bra, she rushed out the door, coming back only to grab a sweatshirt her parents had insisted she buy years ago. Her hair was knotted and wet from the shower, the clump of knots growing the faster she walked down the hallway. She smirked to herself, imagining the look she would receive when she showed up at his dorm.

Rounding the corner, she laid eyes on the entrance to the Slytherin common room. In all her haste, she had forgotten about the enchanted entrance and her lack of knowledge on how to get in. Luckily, the heavy, wooden door swung open. Out walked Professor McGonagall. What is with her and popping up everywhere?

"Ahh, hello Granger. Finally decide to come out have you? I hope you know just how badly you disgraced out school today. I would have expected better from you."

"Erm, yes, well I'm sorry. I'm here now actually trying to, uh, fix that." She was never very good at lying.

"Oh? Are you now? Well excuse me for interrupting!" With that, the Headmistress walked away.

Taking advantage of McGonagall's absence, Hermione snuck in through the door the headmistress had left ajar. Looking around, Hermione smirked a second time that day. Finally. She was on enemy ground.

**Silly Hermione. Don't you know? He's a KILLER. DON'T GO IN THE DOOR. Not really. I promise Draco's not a killer. Unless you want him to be. I wouldn't know if you want him to be though unless you REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter Six

The common room was beautiful. Bright emerald drapes covered the windows, green velvet couches circled in front of the large fire place, and hand embroidered rugs laid on the floor, snakes intertwining themselves in the fabric with gold lining. Above her hung a large chandelier with bright green air blown glass balls shaped like balloons hanging from the metal bars, creating an almost solar system-like effect above with the lights from the candles bouncing around within the balls. It was phenomenal and had to be very expensive.

The room was surprisingly very neat, not at all like her homey Gryffindor common room. All the books were on their shelves, organized chronologically on the many book cases. Reading the names off the spines of the books near her, she saw many titles unfamiliar to her eyes. She felt a tingle in her finger tips as she held back the urge to pull them off the shelves and devour them one by one.

"Go ahead. We both know the amount of will-power you're using right now."

Hermione spun around, stepping back multiple steps when she saw just how close she was to Malfoy. All the confidence she'd had earlier disappeared, leaving nothing but a timid, powerless coward.

He took a step towards her. She took another step back. He took another step. This continued until her back was against the bookshelf.

"You really embarrassed me today, Granger." He breathed on her cheek. "You wouldn't believe the number of looks I've received today." Finding the little strength she had, she pushed him away, making him topple back on his ankles.

"I'm leaving." She was appalled that she had had so little self-control that she allowed her anger to drag her here. At the door, Hermione grabbed the handle and yanked it toward her, the door not moving in the slightest.

"Sorry Granger, but you're not getting out."

"Let me out Malfoy. I mean it. So help me, I will-"

"No you won't. And it's not me. Well, this time it isn't. This is all your doing."

"I don't understand." Her eyes squinted, searching the room for another way of escape.

"Oh! Does the high and mighty Granger not know? Due to your little outburst earlier today, the Matching committee at the Ministry has decided this is the only way to shape you into a woman who will accept and be loyal to her husband. You'll be stuck here with me until you get over yourself."

"No. You're lying." This is a load of bull, she thought.

"Sorry Granger but I'm not. You're stuck here."

**Um. No he DIDN'T. Maybe he IS a killer. Want to save Hermione? Review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Hermione was curled up in a ball, engrossed in the Latin novel she had found on the bookshelf to her left. The Slytherin common room had small Havana chairs and matching ottomans placed throughout the room, placed next to book shelves, small tables, and the massive fireplace. She was sitting in one, in the corner of the room, a dark corner where the only light that reached her was that of the fire so she could feel its warmth. She had left her wand in her room in her rush to see Draco so she was using his wand as a light, knowing that he was watching her in case she tried to pull anything.

She turned the page and saw the story had ended, the last few pages ripped out. She huffed loudly and rubbed her fingers along the bumps left behind.

"Hey, Malfoy?"

His head rose a few inches off the nearby table where he had his head propped up on his hand. His face had a hand imprint from where he had been resting his cheek.

"What Granger?"

"Where are all the other Slytherins?" She had noticed a long time ago that no one had shown up but hadn't cared enough to ask why until then.

"The 7th-years are out on their dates with their matches obviously. Don't you remember the schedule at the end of the application?" He crinkled his nose, his eyes blinking quickly. Before the action had fully registered in Hermione's mind, his face was back in its usual stage.

"And the other years?" She had put her book on the shelf, making sure it didn't stick out farther than the others.

"I don't really know. I believe they've made an alternate route to and from classes since we're using this room and they aren't allowed to…intrude."

Silence hung in between them. They were both trying very hard to keep the relationship between them for the time as cordially as was possible. Their self-control was being tested greatly.

Hermione huffed loudly, grabbed the blanket hanging on the back of her chair, and yawned, prepared to take a nap. This was going to be a long night.

**A long night indeed. The tension is increasing. You can almost...taste it….**

**What shall occur? Hit me up with what you think will happen or what you WANT to happen. That means REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter Eight

Hermione stretched her arms over her head, letting out a long, roaring yawn. Looking to her right, she saw Draco sitting in a hard wooden chair, his head rested in his arms, drool dampening the sleeve of his robes. He didn't look too rotten when he was sleeping.

She picked up Draco's wand and walked towards him, taking small steps so he wouldn't hear her.

"Mobilicorpus," she whispered.

Draco began to float, just a few inches over the chair at first, rising higher in the air as Hermione began to gain momentum. Now fully in the air, Hermione turned her body and gently dropped Draco into the Havana chair placed conveniently nearby. He curled up into the pillow, searching for warmth. She reached over him to grab the blanket hanging on the back of his chair and threw it over his body. She pushed the foot stool closer to his chair and uncurled his legs so he could lie out. Finished, she walked back over to her own chair and pulled another unfamiliar novel off the shelf.

Using Draco's wand as a light source, she dove into the story, putting her current situation in the back of her head.

After finishing chapter eleven, she looked over at Draco a second time. His body had relaxed and a small smile was etched on his lips.

Hermione chewed on her lips, taking in the details of his face- his nose, his mouth, his cheek bones. She shifted her eyes up and stared at his hair, admiring the new way he wore his hair now that he had outgrown the use of hair gel. It flopped over his forehead and stuck out behind his ears. The top was fluffed up slightly from where he had been sleeping.

No Hermione. Stop. Get back to your story. He means nothing to you.

Ignoring the voices in her head, she let her eyes slide down, taking in his jaw bone, neck, and shoulders. She was now lost in this trance, a trance very unfamiliar to her. She thought Krum had been attractive and well-built but there was something about Draco, something different…

She jumped out of her trance, ashamed of the thoughts that had been floating around in her brain only moments ago. She looked back at her story but no longer felt the desire to finish it. The plot was lost to her and she no longer cared about the characters. There was only one man stuck in her head and she had to get him out.

She stood up and walked toward one of the nearby windows with drawn curtains. Pulling them back, she gasped at the sight.

The window was stain glass and enormous. The glass pictured images of the making of Hogwarts, the founders, the house elves, the lake, the Whomping Willow, Hogsmeade. The list continued on with images of everything magical. The window looked out over the lake and Hermione could see lights from the Great Hall off to her left. The students were all gathered for dinner and dusk was settling over the school. Hermione suddenly realized how hungry she was. As if on cue, a large platter appeared at the table Draco had previously been napping on. Walking over, she saw that it had come with candles, Muggle sparkling cider, two plates of roasted chicken, and a piece chocolate glazed cake topped with whipped cream.

Nice try McGonagall she thought. She grabbed the candles and hid them behind one of the nearby bookcases. She then opened up the cider and emptied it into a nearby waste basket, placing the now empty bottle with the candle sticks. She took out Draco's wand and proceeded to fill each glass with water. She then turned to the piece of cake. Using Draco's wand a second time, she doubled the piece of cake easily. Content with the results, she turned to awaken Draco from his slumber.

Unbelievably, he was in an even deeper sleep then he was before. She grabbed the two plates of chicken and walked over to the fireplace, placing them in front of the flames to keep them warm. She walked back to her reading chair, picked up her story, and continued reading. She hoped her sleeping dragon would awaken soon.

**Silly willy McGonagall. Its OBVIOUS they don't like each other… *cough***

**Any who. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter Nine

Draco awoke with a start, gripping the edge of the blanket tucked around his body, pulling his knees up to his chest. The dream was still etched on the back of his eyelids, shooting him glimpses of the nightmare every time he blinked. Colors exploded, screams cracked the air, and Draco's heartbeat was racing. He shook his head abruptly to get the memories from the battle out of his head.

He looked over and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep in the corner nearby, the book still propped up on her knees. He sneered and turned toward the table that was centered in the common room. A silver platter, a pair of china glasses, and two pieces of cake were scattered along the side closest to him. His stomach began to growl and saliva began to moisten his tongue at the idea of food.

He began to lift himself from his spot on the chair. He reached for support as his left leg fell beneath him, it having had fallen asleep after lying on it during his slumber. Hobbling, he continued over to the table. Taking a seat at the head table, he began to stomp his foot on the floor, the tingling traveling up his leg into his lower abdomen. He looked around the table, searching for a main course. Seeing none, he reached for one of the pieces of cake, his stomach now in control.

"The chicken is sitting in front of the fire."

Draco jumped as he heard Hermione's voice pierce the silence that had recently been clinging to the air.

"You were sleeping so I moved it. I was worried it would get cold." She began to pop her fingers, her eyes shifting around the room nervously, taking in everything around her to avoid looking in his direction.

"Oh, I see. Have you already eaten then?" He continued to stare at her, smirking as he saw her body tremble under his gaze.

"No, I waited for you." She blushed deeply and began to fumble over her words. "Not FOR you, just its I needed, um, well, I don't normally eat alone and I needed, err, well, I needed company, and you're here, and.."

His smirked widened as he saw how much power he had over this little Mudblood.

"Just go fetch the food Granger."

Anger flashed in her eyes as she turned on her heel toward the fire. In her absence, Draco reached for one of the nearby glasses. Bringing one up to his lips, he stopped suddenly. Along the rim he saw one set of lip prints, a perfect print that hadn't yet been smeared from another use. It was a round, full print that was made more apparent by whatever gloss she had had on her mouth. He took a sniff. He licked his own lips at the smell of strawberry lip gloss. He thought back to all the other girls he had kissed who also used this same strawberry gloss. Hearing her approaching footsteps on the thick carpet, he quickly switched out the glasses.

She placed the plate of chicken on the table in front of him, none too careful as a few drops of the sauce moistening the chicken fell onto his robes.

"Well it appears someone's being menstrual today, aren't they?"

She looked up horrendously, her mouth slightly opened.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

She dropped the fork she had been holding with a piece of the chicken balanced precariously on top.

He lifted a finger to interrupt the rebuff she was about the let fly loose from her mouth.

"Don't bother dearie. There's no use." He then picked up his own fork and began to eat his chicken. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione reach for her glass still sitting next to his plate. When she had it in her hand, he reached out his arm and gripped her wrist lightly. Her eyes widened in diameter, her arm twitching slightly at his touch. He looked up at her face and crinkled his eyebrows slightly. He released her wrist and turned back to his plate. That was his best attempt at an apology he could muster. From under his eyelashes he could she Hermione sit back down but continue staring at him.

Draco finished his chicken in record time under Hermione's watchful eye. He really wanted to sink his teeth into his piece of cake but couldn't handle more of Hermione's stare. He rose from the table and walked toward the stain glass window and pulled back the curtains. The school grounds were completely empty of artificial light, all the students long ago put to bed. The stars were glowing brighter tonight and reflected off the lake, giving it the allusion of thousands of fairies dancing along the edge of the water, dipping in and out with the blowing of the wind.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?"

Draco turned to Hermione who had followed him to window. She nodded in agreement, her eyes finally leaving him.

"It's such a shame that it's just a replica." He angled his body slightly to give Hermione room to look out alongside him.

She crinkled her eyebrows at him. "Impossible," she declared. He could see her eyes flittering over all possible ways in which this could be possible.

"This window is bewitched to only appear to be looking out over the grounds. You of all people should know that the Slytherin common room is located in the dungeons Granger. You walked here didn't you?"

She slapped her forehead at her stupidity and a light blush began to sprinkle the apples of her cheeks.

"It's a common misconception so don't feel too foolish." His body was now completely angled toward hers, the top of her shoulder brushing his chest. He looked down, taking in the deep brown roots and the way her hair fell just below the bottom of her neck. A piece on the top of her head was crossed over her hair line, making a bump from where she had fallen asleep. He combed his fingers along the top of her scalp to smooth it out and quickly withdrew his fingers. She looked up at him and ran her own fingers along the spot where the bump had just been located. She then reached out her own fingers and brushed them along his forearm.

He inhaled deeply and stepped away from the window.

"I, um, have to go use the bathroom." His face scrunched up again quickly. This time Hermione caught the movement and noted it curiously.

Before Hermione could press any further, Draco turned quickly and nearly sprinted to the bathroom that branched off of the room.

Huffing loudly, Hermione dragged her feet to the table, grabbed her piece of cake, and sat down in front of the fire cross-legged. After much thought on the Malfoy boy, she looked up from the fire at the nearby antique godfather clock and noticed that ten minutes had already passed and Draco still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Her plate that had previously been full of cake was now empty and she began to stand up from her warm spot on the rug. Placing her plate along with the other dirty dishes onto the silver platter, a quick idea flittered inside her mind. She searched around the room and found a spare piece of parchment in the nearby wastebasket. Using the new spell she had just recently learned in Charms class, she wrote out on the parchment with Draco's wand a quick message and placed it on the silver tray. She walked over to the bathroom door and slid Draco's wand under the door. When she had gotten back to the wooden table, she saw that the platter had already been magically whisked off.

She huffed again, walked back to her chair in the corner, and picked up where she had left off in her story. She couldn't handle much more of this drama.

**Awwwwwww! They were almost sort of a little bit getting kinda along-ish!**

**Review please. I would feel very dandy if you would.**


	10. Chapter Ten

I'm an idiot. I'm a bloody idiot.

Draco was sitting on the side of the porcelain tub, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands wrapped around his head. He had the nearby shower on, steaming water erupting from the head. Beneath him the tub was on its hottest setting as well, the plug out so it was constantly being emptied as it was being filled. To top it off, the sink was doing the same. With all the water on, he knew Hermione couldn't hear his screaming.

What was wrong with him?

His father's voice was ringing in his ears and his mother's face was imprinted in his brain. If they knew about Granger…

No Draco. Stop now. Don't even think about them. His mother's face flashed back through his head. If they had the slightest doubt he wouldn't marry a pure-blood…

He had gone out of his way to make sure his parents in Azkaban wouldn't hear of the new law that the Ministry had passed. They didn't even know that he had gone back to Hogwarts to finish his final year.

An angry growl pulled itself from Draco's mouth, ripping into a loud grown. New anger bubbled up inside him. He jerked his head from his hands and began to search the room for anything to let his anger out on. He grabbed the foggy mirror from above the sink and ripped it off the wall. He threw it on the ground but it didn't shatter. He screamed and began to kick the mirror, knowing it wouldn't break do to some spell cast upon it long ago. Out of breath, he sat back down on the edge of the tub.

He turned his head to look out the window that rested along the back wall. He knew it was enchanted but he made his way toward it anyway. He could see the sun peeking out from behind one of the mountains on the horizon. He let out a breath and turned toward the door.

He could picture Hermione behind that door, possibly sitting in front of the fire, her hair tousled over her shoulders, her eyes reflecting the flames of the fire. Those beautiful, rich, milky, brown eyes…

Shut up Draco! He turned back toward the window and placed his forehead on the windowsill. Still, her face was imprinted in his brain and he couldn't get it out. Maybe if I just go talk to her he thought. He sat back down on the edge of the bathtub, this time his heels resting along the other side, the water lapping up at his calves.

Why couldn't he think clearly? Suddenly, as if inspired, he jumped from the edge of the tub and ripped his shirt off along with the rest of his clothes. Taking a careful note of the steamy water, he began to slip inside the tub inch by inch, the heat soaking into his veins. Once fully in, he rested the nape of his neck along a ridge in the porcelain that ran along the edge of the tub, his hair staying just out of reach of the rushing water. Finally, he made the full plunge into the boiling heat, the hairs on his neck immediately sticking up from the sudden warmth.

Once under the water, all he could picture was Hermione. Hermione in the Great Hall. Hermione in the Quidditch stands. Hermione in Hogsmead with that stupid blood traitor Weasley. He felt a natural warmth burn on his cheeks at the thought of the two of them together. The way she looked at the ginger was so unlike the way she glared at him and he could feel the jealously eating him up on the inside.

Remorse. That's what the jealously had become. The way she looked at Weasley wasn't special; she looked at everyone that way. Except him.

He thought back to all the ways he had made her life torturous. How many times had he called her Mudblood, not even flinching as the venomous word would spring from his lips? He could still picture her face their second year, the look of horror in her eyes, the distrust. All this from such a silly, stupid word. His memory flicked to their third year. He remembered watching her fist speed toward his nose. He reached up to touch the bump that protruded slightly on the bridge of his nose. He wasn't going to tell anyone that she had broken his nose, he was a Malfoy! He was still facing the taunts from fourth year when Mad-Eye had turned him into a ferret. He wouldn't let the Malfoy name be soiled further with embarrassment.

Draco's head broke the surface, his mouth sucking in air as he gasped to regain the blood flow to his head. He took another look around the relatively large bathroom and noticed his wand at the foot of the door. He took note of the way Hermione had slipped it through the crack, perfectly perpendicular to the bottom of the door. Lifting himself out of the water, he sloshed across the floor toward the door, soaking everything in his path. He bent down and retrieved his wand, taking in the careful detail he had had engraved his first year on the handle. Glancing around a second time, he noticed the now soaking pile of clothes lying in a pile next to the tub. "Siccus," he muttered as he saw the steam rise from the leaking mess. Turning toward the mirror that was still lying on the ground, he took in his reflection from above. He began to scan his face.

His hair was stuck to his forehead, stringy and crooked. He needed a haircut badly. He took in just how strikingly pale his hair appeared in the lighting. His forehead was covered by his hair but he knew the secrets underneath. The scars along his hairline. The smaller scars that scattered themselves across his brow. He could remember every beating, every rip of his hair and scalp as his father followed the Dark Lord's instructions. He could remember the look of sorrow in his father's eyes as he continued to beat him under the Dark Lord's watchful eye. His eyes were now locked on their matching counterparts in his reflection. He hated his eyes with a burning passion. Not the color or coolness that settled along his iris. No. He hated the tics. He could normally control the urges but he hated it. He could feel the pressure building up, his eyes beginning to quiver. Suddenly, they would snap shut quickly. To make it worse, his nose would scrunch up tightly simultaneously with his eyes. As he grew older, his mother was able to help him control the urges and by the time his Hogwarts letter arrived, he had them almost completely in control. It was only during stressful hours or uncomfortable occasions now that the urges would attack. Lately, though, locked in this room with Granger, his ticks had grown to attack him more frequently. Disgusted with himself, he turned away from the mirror and the self-examination and toward the enchanted window.

Judging by the sun outside, he could predict it was six o'clock. Draco has made it through the night.

**Well. That was quite eventful. What shall occur next? Hmm? Review and suggest anything you'd like to happen. I'm sorry if it takes me awhile to get the next one out- they take me forever to write.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Draco walked out of the bathroom to find Hermione asleep in front of the fire.

"Of course," he growled. "The only bloody time I WANT to talk to her, she's asleep." He swaggered over to her place on the rug and began to shake her shoulder.

"Granger. Granger. Get up. Come on. Wake up and act like you like me so we can leave this god forsaken room. Granger!"

"Draco…." She whispered, swatting at his hand. His shaking paused at the sound of his name. "Draco… Draco? Draco? What the heck Malfoy? Get your hand off me!" She threw his arm away from her and jumped to her feet. "You can't just throw a temper tantrum in the bathroom and come in here acting like everything's all fine and dandy because it isn't Malfoy." He began to back away from her when a ding drew both of their attentions to the wooden table. A silver platter, identical to the one from the night before, had appeared on the edge of the table.

"Finally…" Draco huffed, rushing to the table, Hermione following in step. "I could eat just about anything." He lifted the lid of the silver platter and was shocked at what he found.

"What is this rubbish?" He threw the lid down in anger next the platter and stared at the "food" placed decoratively. There was a pitcher of some sort of creamy brown liquid, enough for the two of them he assumed. He then noticed four large circles with holes punched through the middle. A closer look and he noticed the circles were covered in a thick white mush that looked like the vanilla icing he'd seen at Honeydukes on the cakes in the window displays. He turned from the platter and stared at Hermione, crossing his arms and leaning on the edge of the table.

"Explain." he drawled.

"Well seeing as you're a judging know-it-all, I figured I'd give you a taste of Muggle food to prove your opinon of them wrong."

"This is edible?" he exclaimed and waved his arm over the platter.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "Yes and you're going to eat it unless you'd rather go hungry." With that, she pulled out a chair and began to pile her napkin with two of the circles. Angry more at himself than Hermione, Draco pulled out a chair as well and grabbed one of the circles, taking careful sniffs of the cream and crusty edges.

"It's a bagel Malfoy. You pick it up, place it in your mouth, bite, chew, swallow, and then repeat." She began to eat hers slowly and sarcastically to prove her point. Draco slowly brought the "Bagel" to his mouth and took a tiny bite with the edge of his front teeth.

He spit out the Bagel in surprise. "What's this creamy stuff? I thought it was icing!" Hermione laughed and explained that what he'd thought was icing was actually cream cheese and the "crusty circles" were actually toasted bread.

"Mmhmm…." He stared at his bagel some more and took another bite, this time bigger and more confidently.

"Well? What do you think?" Hermione badgered.

"Oh, it's okay I suppose." Draco answered, finishing his first Bagel quickly before reaching for another. He would never admit out loud his increasing feelings toward these Muggle pastries. He paused his chewing as he watched Hermione pour herself a cup of the peculiar brown liquid and take a sip, leaving behind a tan moustache.

"And what is this brown fluid?" he asked, flicking his hand in the direction of the pitcher.

"Chocolate milk." Hermione answered with excitement as she wiped her lip with a napkin.

"What? Why would you want to chocolate-fy your milk?" Draco was certain he wouldn't be trying it anytime soon.

"Why would you want to bewitch a broom for pleasure?" Hermione rebuked.

"Because I enjoy it? What kind of question is that?" Draco was beginning to question Hermione's intelligence.

"It's the kind of question that proves my point." Hermione leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Draco thought momentarily before responding. "True, true." He replied, reaching for the pitcher to give the "Chocolate Milk" a chance. He turned his head to see Hermione giving him a questioning look after his response. "It's just something I picked up from Zabini. He says it quite frequently…"

Draco could feel the pressure building up inside him and knew his face would contort soon. Desperate, he poured a cup quickly of the Chocolate Milk and took a large sip, hiding his face behind the rim of the glass. He felt his face quickly twitch but knew he had hidden it well.

"Well?" Hermione asked a second time.

It tastes like an explosion of happiness has just erupted inside my mouth. "Oh, well, I guess it tastes fine." He was definitely not going to admit the previous aloud to anyone.

"So Draco, about earlier when you woke me up-" She was interrupted by the slamming of a door and the entrance of McGonagall through the Common Room door.

"Professor?" Hermione shouted, jumping to her feet.

"Sit down Granger." McGonagall continued toward them and took a seat at the head of the table closest to the door. Draco and Hermione both exchanged a quick glance and turned to look at the clearly ruffled professor who had her elbows resting on the table so she could rest her head in her hands. McGonagall began to speak but her hands muffled her voice and the students had to ask her to speak up. The professor huffed, lifted her head, and continued.

"I'm sure you two will be happy to know that you will be released today." Hermione's face lit up at the announcement. "After talking to the Minister, we have decided to abolish the Marriage Law." Hermione's face lit up further.

"Why the change of heart Professor?"

"Well, erm, you see Granger, we've had a few…occurrences that can't be over looked. Students have lost all self-control and everything is in shambles. The law was a bad idea from the beginning."

"What happened?" Draco was genuinely curious as to how the other couples held up through the night.

"Well Weasley and Davis had a huge blow out in the Gryffindor common room within the first 45 minutes when Weasley left the seat up in the bathroom. Tracey is surprisingly strong for her size and has put Weasley in the hospital wing with a couple broken bones that Madam Pomfery should be able to fix up in the next couple days. In the meantime, Tracey will start seeing a counselor tomorrow about her anger problems. You would think her parents would have informed us of this before sending her here to school…"

"Erm, Professor? Was it just Ron who caused trouble?" Hermione was already planning her trip to the hospital wing to visit him.

"Ah, well, there were multiple cases. The Lavender girl ended up in tears on her date with Hopkins over someone by the name of Won-Won? Not much of her words were able to be understood through her blubbering. Abbot's in the hospital wing as well. Goyle tried to hug her but we're guessing he underestimated his strength and, well, her right arm was shattered. We're still facing some legal issues with her parents. Oh! Draco! I'm sure you'll be curious about the eldest Greengrass girl and Potter? They were placed in the Ravenclaw room when Greengrass refused to be seen in public on a date with Potter and when I patrolled by to check on them, I found the door blown to bits and the Common Room destroyed. We're asking the Greengrass family to help pay for any damages. We found Longbottom locked in a closet at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. We're still searching for Bulstrode. It appears she may have skipped town with Zabini who left his date as well. Oh and we found Parkinson as a gorilla in the Hufflepuff Common Room." McGonagall looked exhausted after the list.

"Poor Dean!" Hermione exclaimed. She knew how impatient he was with uptight Purebloods and she'd known him and Parkinson wouldn't end very well. She could see Draco rolling his eyes.

"Any who," the professor continued. "You both should know you were one of the few lucky couples not to end up in a physical fight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find a counter-curse for the Parkinson girl. You may both return to your rooms." With that, she left the Common Room.

"Well then Granger. I suppose you're going to go running to Weasel now, aren't you? Declare your unyielding love for each other now that you've seen how hard it is to live life without each other?" He followed his statement with his famous smirk.

"Ron and I are good friends Malfoy. If it amounts to more, great. If it doesn't, I'll get over it. And you're one to be speaking. I know you'll be running off to Astoria as soon as you leave this room."

Draco's smirk dropped slightly at the mention of Astoria. "What I had with Astoria is just a fling Granger. Nothing more." A silence hung between them. It was a silence so fierce it could be cut with a knife. Surprising them both, Draco took a step forward to shorten the space between them. He continued forward, step by step. After what felt like centuries, Draco had reached Hermione. He leaned down and grabbed her shoulders, breathing heavily on her left cheek. He continued toward her ear.

"See you around Granger."

With that, he left the Common Room.

**I know, I know. I'm sorry but it just had to be done. But don't worry, it's not over! Oh, and for all you wondering, I did my research on the food. They didn't eat bagels and rarely cheese. They also didn't drink milk at Hogwarts unless they wanted milk in their cereal. What do you guys think so far? Please review! Please and thanks!**


End file.
